


No homo

by fabGabe



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabGabe/pseuds/fabGabe
Summary: Five times Cameron and Eric kiss No homo™ and one (plus some) time they kiss full homo.Wholesome misfits content.





	No homo

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me at 3AM one night and I three days later here I am. Wrote this whole thing on my phone. It's been super long since I've last written anything so forgive me If I'm a bit rusty.
> 
> I tried to read this for mistakes but there's still ought to be some, sorry about that.
> 
> Also I call Swagger Eric because it'd be super weird to call him Swagger.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this little thing!

The first time Cameron and Eric kiss, they're doing it for a dare.

The boys are hosting a party at the misfits-house for their closest circle of people. There are fifteen people there at most including them, so the general mood is relaxed and comfortable. Eric doesn't mind, really, he rather prefers these kind of get-togethers over huge, often messy parties.

They’re sitting on circle on the floor, having just finished passing around a joint between whoever wished to participate, when Toby has the bright idea they should play spin the bottle. A few people immidiately leave the circle, and Eric looks around the remaining people, catching Cam's gaze as the younger man raises an eyebrow at him.

”You're going to play, Eric?”, he asks, amusement clear in his voice.

Eric shrugs, ”I don't mind it”. Cameron only nods and chuckles, and so Toby starts by spinning the bottle.

The game goes by easy enough, and by the time they’re 30 minutes in, Eric has learned that Matt can shotgun a bottle of ketchup, Jay feels sad for pink gradient man being outshined by Ainsley and many, many things he never wished to know about Mason. There are also the usual dares as jumping into the pool fully clothed, and kisses. There are some many kisses.

When it's Bee's turn to spin the bottle after completing yet another dare like a boss, it lands on Cameron, for the first time during the game if Eric's not mistaken. Cameron chooses dare, and Bee thinks for a moment, eyes roaming the room around them and finally landing on Eric.

She gives a drunken giggle and Eric knows what's coming, looking at her unamusedly. 

”I dare you to make out with Eric for, let’s say, ten seconds,” she beams, and Eric can't help laughing at her joy despite himself.

When he looks over to Cameron, the man is already looking at him with raised eyebrows. Eric huffs out a laugh and shrugs, ”It’s not gay If you say no homo, right?”.

Cameron laughs too, ”No homo, bro.”

Toby, who is sitting between them, scoots back to let them get closer and Eric reaches a hand behind Cameron's neck to pull him down for better access, the alcohol and weed making him pretty confident.

They make out to the sound of their friends' encouragement for ten seconds, both laughing afterwards and the game continues.

-

The second time they kiss it's an accident, as odd as that sounds.

If someone told Eric the way people just accidentally kissed in movies was real he would never believe them. At least until it happened to him. Right there in his own kitchen.

Him and Cameron are cooking dinner for the boys together. Cameron found this amazing recipe online for pizza with a twist, and Eric with his Italian pride just had to see what it was all about.

The older man spent the first fifteen minutes just standing around and complaining about how ”pizza shouldn't have to be this complicated” until Cameron threatened to throw him out of the kitchen If he didn’t shut up.

And so they get to work, moving around each other with surprising smoothness until they both decide they need to get something from the opposite side of the kitchen. They turn fast and run right into each other, lips colliding briefly.

They both stop to look at each other for a second, a bit baffled by what just happened.

”Uh. No homo?”, Cameron is the one to break the silence, causing both of them to start laughing uncontrollably.

They’re still laughing when Jay joins them on the kitchen, utterly confused by the two of them cooking while now almost crying from laughter. Eric looks at Cameron, who's trying to explain what happened to Jay whilst still giggling like a maniac and he feels his stomach twist in a weird way.

He must be more hungry than he initially thought.

-

It's three months after the kitchen incident that Eric and Cameron kiss again.

They’re at a party with Cameron, Matt and Mason once again, this time at a friend's house. And when they say “friend”, they really mean a dude someone maybe knows through another friend's friend or something, Eric couldn’t really be bothered. He just tagged along for the free booze anyways.

Him and Cameron are standing by themselves near a wall watching the huge dancing crowd, feeling very out of place. The rest of the group split up the minute they got there. It's not exactly their kind of a scene. However, they’re both already fairly wasted, so it's not the end of the world.

“You know Cam, this might’ve been a huge fucking mistake,” Eric has to practically yell over the deafening music. Cam leans down to him so doesn’t have to yell his answer and once again Eric realizes just how much taller the younger man is compared to him. “Yeah was thinking the same thing, this sucks, huh. Do you wanna leave? I can walk you home.”

Eric thinks about it, they're not too far away and the fresh air does sound nice, so he agrees. They finish their drinks and send a message into their group chat so the others won’t have to look for them later.

Then they get out of the too crowded house and out into the warm yet refreshing night. Eric takes a deep breath and realizes just how suffocated he was starting to feel in there. Cameron seems to feel the same way as his whole aura seems to change the second they walk out the door.

“Yeah, remind me not to do this anymore, please,” the taller of the two sighs as they start down the street towards the misfits-house. Eric laugh a little and nods, he has to remember to remind himself too, though.

They walk in comfortable silence for a while until Eric feels Cameron glancing at him many times but not opening his mouth.

“Just spit it out, would you? That’s annoying you fuck,” he turns his head towards the other man, catching the other man's gaze. Cameron stops, making Eric follow suit, and frowns a bit, not looking away. Eric gives him an expectant look.

“You remember back at that get-together a while back when we, uh, kissed?” Cameron asks eventually, sounding genuinly curious.

Eric is a bit taken back, not having expected this, but nods anyways, “Yeah, we made out because Bee dared us to? What about it?”.

Cameron rubs the back of his neck in a way Eric can only describe as sheepish. “You reckon we could try it again?”, he asks.

Eric just stares at him like he's just grown a second head and Cameron hurries to explain himself, “No homo, obviously. It's the beard. I just.. It felt so weird I just kind of want to feel it again. Never kissed anyone with a beard before. As I've only ever kissed girls, duh.”

He's rambling and Eric can’t help but laugh. It's a weird thing to ask, yet at the same time such a Cameron way to ask.. “I mean, we're both pretty drunk and bros can kiss bros sometimes, right? Nothing gay about that,” he laughs and takes a step closer to the other man.

Cameron's hands find his hips and he brings his own hands to the front of the younger man's shirt, pulling him down gently to make him lean down.

As their lips meet on an oddly gentle kiss, Eric can’t help the shiver running down his spine, blaming it on the tiny bit of breeze around them.

They just kiss there in the moonlight for what Eric can only assume is a few minutes until he pulls back, hands still gripping Cameron's shirt. He slowly opens his eyes to find the other already grinning down at him.

“Yeah, still feels really weird. I don't get how chicks can be into that,” Cameron laughs but he also doesn’t move his hands away from the older's waist. Eric thinks for a brief second it looks like there’s a blush covering the other's cheeks, but it has to just be the alcohol.

Eric laughs too and once again feels that uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. He finally takes a step back, giving Cameron a playful push, “Let’s go you fuckhead, I'm hungry.”  
He can't really get rid of the odd feeling for the rest of the night.

-

The fourth time they kiss, they're hanging out with the boys at the misfits-house. They’re, for once, all completely sober, just watching movies and chatting.

At one point, Mason and Jay start arguing about something trivial just like the children they are, quickly pissing off the rest of them.

“Guys, seriously can you just shut up? We're having a nice evening and you two can't go without fighting for two hours,” Cameron sighs, rolling his eyes at them.

Eric nods, “Yeah, and Jay is obviously right. Blue is a way better colour than green.”

“What? No way, Eric. Blue is like, one of the worst colours out there,” Cameron challenges, crossing his arms over his chest where he's sitting down on the floor since the sofa is full.

The older gasps, getting into detail why blue would totally beat green's ass any day. 

And that’s how they end up continuing Jay and Mason's fight. They start off kind of jokingly, but in five minutes they're almost full on yelling at each other.

“You wanna go, Cam? Do we need to solve this with punches?” Eric yells, dark eyes narrowed at the other man. They had both gotten up and were now face to face.

“You've tried that one before and Eric would've gotten a beating if you weren't joking around. Just arm wrestle or something,” Matt suggests, amused by the show the two are putting on.

“Fine with me,” Cameron shrugs, staring down at the older man, who nods in agreement.

They clear the tiny coffee table and settle down on opposite ends, their right hands linking in the middle. Toby counts them down and they start trying to push the other’s hand down. Eric is surprised at how even they are, he was sure he could easily take on Cameron.

Mason, being unable to consentrate on anything for more than two minutes, immediately gets bored. He looks at how close to each other Eric and Cameron are and grins as an idea comes to him.

He walks to them, grabs the backs of their heads and practically smashes their faces into each other. “Just make up already ya cunts,” he giggles.

Eric's heart is hammering in his chest as he pulls away from Cameron. He can feel his face burning up while Cameron gives Mason a glare, “Mason, what the fuck?”

“What, I hate to see my dads fight!” Mason laughs, taking a few steps away from the two just in case. 

Everybody else is laughing too, and Eric tries to join them, but the feeling from a month or so ago is back and he's having a hard time prosessing it. His heart is still beating like crazy, and his lips are tingling.

“Dude, this is like the third time you've kissed in the last half a year. Got anything to tell us?” Jay laughs, Cameron punching him in the arm.

They didn’t tell the others about the last kiss. It was too weird, them kissing for no real reason other than being curious. They hadn’t talked about it to each other either, actually, and instead pretended it never happened.

They move on after that, fight forgotten, and start to choose the next movie to watch.

Eric can’t consentrate though, as there is a small voice in the back of his head yelling him he's on serious trouble.

-

It's been a week since their last kiss, and Eric is fucked.

At first he tried to just forget about it, just push the thought back into the part of his brain it had came from. But he couldn't, and now he was left with the realization that he is absolutely, hopelessly in love with Cameron.

He doesn’t know how long exactly he's been in love with his friend, considering he has never even been into another man before. He did realize, however, that since their first kiss almost half a year ago, he's been pretty much pining after the other man.

And now that he has finally admitted these feelings to himself, he can't stop noticing all the things he loves about Cameron. One of his favourite things is his laugh. The one when he can't help himself and has a hard time cathcing his breath. It's so contagious. The man is also the most handsome son of a bitch Eric has ever met, his eyes are really something else.

Eric could probably spend a whole day just listing things he loves about Cameron, if someone ever was willing to listen.

Along with the realization of himself not being 100% straight came a lot of other feelings, too. He wasn't really sure of himself anymore, since he had always in a way prided himself on liking women. Eric figures what is happening with him is a gay panic.

His lack of confidense was starting to show on sessions and in his everyday life, and he knew the others were starting to notice, giving him odd looks every now and then. He doesn’t know what to do though, it’s not like he could just go to one of the guys and ask them advice on this shit.

It’s Friday when Cameron texts him for help on one of his videos. It’s kind of weird that he doesn’t just send him the video for Eric to look over, but he brushes it off and agrees to drop by the other man's place to take a look.

As soon as he closes the door behind him, the younger man is in his face, arms crossed over his chest. Eric just raises an eyebrow in guestion.

“I know there’s something going on with you. Hell, everybody's noticed it. It's not like you to keep things to yourself like this,” Cameron starts, straight to the point. He's demanding, but Eric can hear the underlying worry on his voice, and he sighs. Should have known this wasn’t just about a video.

“I'm just having a hard time with my latest video. It's nothing, Cam. You don't need to worry,” he lies, hoping Cameron would just let it go.

Cameron narrows his eyes and Eric knows he's not going to get out of here with his pride intact. “Stop lying,” the taller man frowns, stepping closer to the other. Eric tries to take a step back only to hit the door behind him.

“We're worried about you, Eric. I’m worried. Come on, I want to help,” he almost whispers, his voice now pleading, and Eric feels guilty. He doesn’t want to make Cameron upset.

“You can't help me with this one, trust me. I'll get over it eventually, don’t worry about me.”

“I can't just let you suffer alone. What could be bad enough that you can't let me in on? I don't get it,” Cameron’s moods change with every sentence he says, and now he's angry. Eric has never been good at dealing with angry people, and he feels himself getting pissed off because Cameron is angry. Definitely something he should work on, but that's a thought for another time.

“Tell me what's wrong, Eric. I can help you,” Cameron hisses, and Eric snaps. He throws his arms around the taller man's neck and smashes their lips together, having to get up on his tiptoes to reach him properly.

For a minute they just kiss. It's tense, both of them still angry and confused.

Too soon for Eric's liking Cameron pulls away, frowning down at him. Eric let’s his arms fall to his sides, not sure what to do next.  
Cameron is silent for a while until giving a nervous laugh, “Uh, no homo, right?”

Eric can’t take it. Cameron is so oblivious and he hates it. “No, Cam. Not no homo. I..” he can’t believe he's actually doing this, “I love you. Like, not the way I love the others. I'm actually fucking in love with you.”

There’s a long, tense silence between them and Eric feels like he's suffocating. He can’t look at Cam, eyes glued to the floor between them. He suddenly regrets ever opening his mouth.

“You're kidding, right?” Cameron asks after what feels like forever. Eric hates to admit it, but his eyes start tearing up, Cameron sounds almost apalled, and Eric’s heart can't take it.  
Still, he shakes his head, not really able to turn back now. “No, I mean it. I love you.”

There’s another silence, until Cameron gives a shaky sigh and pushes Eric away from the door before practically running out and slamming the door shut behind him.

Eric stands there in Cameron’s home, utterly lost. Cameron literally just ran from the situation and Eric realizes he really fucked up. 

After a while he opens the door and walks out, making sure to lock it behind himself.

He walks home, biting his lips the whole way there to keep the tears from falling. He ignores his roommates' greetings and worried guestions when he gets home, going straight into his room and slamming the door behind him.

As he lays there in his bed, silent tears falling down his face, he can’t help but think about how he just destroyed the most important friendship he had.

Kiss five is one Eric really regrets.

-

It's been five days since Eric confessed his love for Cameron, and it's also been five days since he's seen or talked to the younger man. He hasn't seen pretty much anyone, actually, as he's been holed up on his room trying not to think about it.

He's finished editing three videos since, finding that it was easier to forget about Cameron and his stupid beautiful smile If he worked. He's running out of footage though, maybe some of the guys have something for him to edit.

He hasn’t really seen much of anyone in the five days he's spent feeling sorry for himself, apart from when he has to get food or use the toilet. And he hates it how whenever he sees one of his friends, they give him these looks of pity or something alike.

He can’t help but wonder whether Cam told the others what Eric did. Judging by the odd looks he's recieved the answer was yes.

There’s a knock on his door on Thursday afternoon, six days since the whole incident with Cameron.

He's been just mindlessly watching conspiracy theories on youtube, keeping his mind away from everything real. He's really tired of crying by this point, it's so unlike him and he hates how weak it makes him feel.

He gets up from his chair, reaching his arms above his head to strech out his sore back. Being wholed up inside isn't treating his body too well, especially since all he does is sit at his computer and lay in bed.

He walks to the door and pushes it open cautiously, only to find Toby outside with a cup of coffee. “Wanna have a talk, mate?” he asks.

Eric doesn’t really want to, but he also knows that Toby is not going to let it go, so he just sighs and turns to walk back into his room. Toby follows him, closing the door behind himself for privacy. They sit on Eric’s unmade bed and the older man accepts the coffee with a small thank you.

Toby clears his throat before jumping right into it, not one to beat around the bush. “You should go see Cam,” he says and let’s it hang in the air for a bit before continuing. “You two really need to talk this through, and I am really done with the both of you avoiding each other like this.”

“Did he tell you about, uh...” Eric can’t bring himself to say it out loud, his heart beating faster at the thought alone.

“He hasn’t told us much, but we're not blind, Eric. You've been pining after him since the party we held. You're not nearly as casual with your emotions as you think you are,” Toby shrugs, like it's nothing.

Eric is a bit shocked. He didn’t realize he was into Cameron until recently, and here's Toby telling him he's known for six months. That’s fucked up.

Eric doesn’t say anything, lost in thought, so Toby continues, “So, what happened between you two? I know you've been finding any possible excuses to kiss or whatever, but what's got you two avoiding each other like the plague, now?”

Eric swallows thickly, he hasn’t told anyone these things, aside from Cameron, and that didn’t end too well for him. “I, uh. I kissed him, and.. Kind of told him I'm in love with him,” he forces out, eyes glued to the floor while he tries to even out his breathing.

“Okay, first of all, congrats. That couldn’t have been easy to admit to either Cam nor yourself. What happened then? Shouldn’t you two be like, getting married by now?" Toby is surprisingly gentle with him, it's a side Eric's never seen before.

“Well, apparently the feeling isn't mutual. Cam just ran out of the House and we haven’t talked since,” Eric feels his eyes start to tear up, but forces himself to stay calm. He's an adult for fuck's sake.

After a beat of silence Eric lifts his eyes to meet Toby's. The younger man is giving him a knowing look, “Just talk to him, Eric. Trust me. Whatever happens, you need to move on from all this.”

Eric knows Toby is right, but the thought of Cameron actually, verbally turning him down is too much to handle.

Eric quickly changes the subject, Toby knows he got through to the other man. “Can I ask you something?” he asks, clearing his throat.

Toby gestures for him to go on.

“I love Cam. I really do, but I'm not gay. I've never been into guys before. It just doesn’t make sense to me that now, out of nowhere I do,” he blurts out, and immidiately he just feels lighter like a huge rock has been lifted from his shoulders. He didn’t even realize how much this whole sexuality thing has been stressing him out.

Toby gives him a look and Eric can guess what he is going to say even before he says it, “You don’t have to be gay to like another man, Eric. You know that. You don’t even have to define yourself if you don’t want to.”

Eric just nods along. He does know all of this, but maybe he just needs to hear someone else to tell him. “Maybe you're just into Cam and never into another dude, ever. We can’t really tell the future, can we?” Toby smiles, and Eric smiles back. He feels better than he's felt in a while.

After a short but comfortable silence, Toby pats Eric on the shoulder and then stands up, “Anyways, I got shit to do. Good talk though, talk to Cam.” And with that he leaves the room, leaving the older man alone to figure out how to face Cameron.

-

Later that night Eric is standing on Cameron’s doorstep, willing himself to ring the doorbell.

He didn’t text the owner of the house beforehand in fear of him not wanting to see him. Manager Ryan told Eric he'd be home editing all night though. And now he's been standing there in the cold evening air for probably around twenty minutes, not able to lift his hand enough to let Cameron know he's there.

He knows he's being a huge pussy, but the possibility of Cameron deciding he doesn’t want anything to do with Eric ever again is just too much to handle. What if he finds him absolutely obnoxious? Or maybe-

Eric’s train of thought is interrupted as the door in front of him suddenly flies open, nearly hitting him in the face had he not quickly took a step back.

Cameron is wearing a misfits 420-hoodie, gym shorts and his hair is a mess, but Eric thinks he looks better than ever. He mentally slaps himself for that thought, it's really not helping him in the least.

“Eric? What're you doing just standing out here?” Cameron frowns, and then notices the way the other man is shivering from the cold. “How long have you been out here? Come on, let’s get you inside.”

He drops the trashbag Eric hadn’t noticed he was holding on the ground next to the door and pulls the brown eyed man inside.  
They settle in the living room couch after Cameron makes them tea and gets Eric a blanket to warm him up.

“So, care to explain why you're freezing your ass off on my doorstep at 11PM on a Thursday night? Cameron asks when they're both sitting, facing each other.

Eric thinks for a minute, before deciding it's best to just be honest at this point. “I wanted to apologize for, you know. Last week. I.. I shouldn’t have just forced myself on you like that. And I totally understand if you don't want anything to do with me, but I was still hoping we could like, maybe go back to the way things were before. I really miss you, you know,” he rushes out, meeting Cameron’s eyes once he's done.

Cameron stares at him and Eric feels like the man can see straight into his soul. It makes him squirm under his blanket, a bit uncomfortable.

“Did you mean what you said the last time?” he asks, surprising Eric. He had expected Cameron to avoid their last conversation like it had never even happened, but the younger man just sounds genuinly curious.

“Yeah,” Eric clears his throat, “But I'll be able to get over it eventually, you don’t need to worry about it.” Cameron smiles slowly, and Eric feels slightly relieved. At least Cameron isn't throwing him out right here and right now.

“So what you're saying is that you're in love with me?” Cameron asks, raising his eyebrows slightly.

“Uh, yes, but-“ Eric is interrupted when out of nowhere Cameron bounces from his seat, pushes the shorter man against the side of the sofa and smashes their lips together in a desperate but at the same time careful kiss.

Eric is shocked, unable to really do much but just lean back and let the other man kiss him. He can’t even bring himself to kiss back.

It's an innocent short kiss and soon Cameron pulls back. He stays leaning over Eric though, hands resting on the older man's shoulders. 

“What the fuck?” is all Eric can choke out. His mind is on overdrive, trying to figure out what is going on.

“I didn’t run away from you because I was disgusted the last time. You actually made me realize my own feelings for you when you confessed and I really freaked out. I've never felt like this towards another dude before, so there’s that. But after this week of talking with Toby and just trying to work things out I've realized that I don't really care. All I know is that I love you too. And I'm so sorry I made you think I could ever hate you,” Cameron explains, a small smile playing on his lips as Eric can feel his eyes watering up.

He's so relieved, and shocked. But most of all really, really happy. Cameron likes him back. Cameron loves him back.

Eric tries to hide his face against the other’s chest when he can’t keep his tears from falling. He's never cried in front of Cameron, and somehow he's feeling really shy. He doesn’t even understand why he's crying really, he's so happy.

Cam leans back just enough to take Eric’s face in his hands and then kisses him again, just a peck. “I’m so sorry, love. Please don't cry. Didn’t mean to put you through that,” he whispers, pressing light kisses all over Eric’s face, causing the older to give a wet laugh.

Eric meets Cameron’s eyes and feels his face heat up, the other man is looking at him with so much love and happiness. He can’t help but wrap his arms around his shoulders to pull him down closer. “I fucking love you so fucking much, Cameron,” he mutters, then kisses him.

The kiss is deeper, more desperate, and soon they’re straight on making out, tongues intertwined. Their bodies are touching all over, and Eric sighs into the kiss when Cam’s hands goes to his waist, just above the waistband of his trousers. His shirt is riding up just enough so Cameron’s hands are against his bare skin and Eric feels like he’s going to burst out on fire.  
It feels better than anything he's ever felt before, Eric is certain.

They make out for a bit more, Cam’s hands roaming his lower stomach but never even trying to go further. Eric's thankful, content with just this for the time being.

“Hope you’re fine with taking things slow? I really want to do this right now that I have a chance,” Cameron mumbles against Eric’s lips as they slowly separate.

“That’s what I want, too. We have all the time in the world,” Eric smiles, reaching up to press a kiss on Cam’s cheeck. His arms are still around his neck, just holding the other man close.

“So, want to go out tomorrow? Like, on a date or whatever. My treat,” Cameron asks and lays his full weight on top of Eric, resting his face in the crook of his neck. He sounds weirdly nervous for a guy who has been confessed to multiple times in a week. Like he's afraid Eric is going to say no.

Eric laughs a bit and hugs Cameron close. “I’d really love that. I love you.”

“No homo?” Cameron asks and Eric can feel him smile against his neck. The cheeky twat.

“Nah man, full homo,” Eric is smiling, too.

Cameron laughs and lifts his head to kiss him gently on the lips and whisper, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought, thanks for reading!!


End file.
